A known latch assembly used in a microwave oven has customarily comprised a plurality of component parts for assuring that there is very little leakage of microwave energy during operation of the oven. This latch assembly is expensive because of such component parts, or inadequate due to a malfunction of movable parts. In addition, considerable manual force is required to push a push-button to open the door of the oven.